


Somewhere Only We Know

by SunriseRose1023



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Brain Surgery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from same-titled Keane song. Alternate ending to episode 11.14, "The Distance." Spoilers for that episode. After Dr. Herman's surgery, Owen is ready to chastise Amelia for the unnecessary risks she took. Their discussion takes an unexpected turn when Owen admits something to Amelia and she breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

Amelia Shepherd walked out of the operating room, feeling dead on her feet. She let a nurse untie her gown, and she pulled it off, tossing it in the correct bag before tugging off her gloves, slipping them inside of each other and inside-out, like she learned so many years ago in med school. 

She walked into the washroom, taking the time to wash and check her hands, scrubbing all the way up to her elbows twice. She felt like she was in a fog, just going through the motions. She was exhausted, and she felt a little bit sick, but she wasn't sure if that was the lingering nerves or the fact that she'd spent nearly 20 straight hours cutting into a woman's brain, trying her best to save her life. 

Amelia dried her hands slowly, taking in a deep breath, trying not to throw up, and she walked out of the washroom, now completely out of the O.R., not even worrying whether or not Edwards could finish the job. 

She felt a hand loop around her elbow, and she slowly brought her eyes up to see a rather stern-looking Owen Hunt now basically dragging her along. He stopped outside of an on-call room--Amelia's favorite one, not that that mattered--and tugged her inside. She looked longingly at the bed, until he gripped her upper arms, forcing her to bring her bright blue eyes up to his. 

"What the hell were you thinking?"

She blinked twice, and Owen went on. 

"You could have radiation poisoning. That's why we had the gloves, Amelia. So you would be protected. And then you just take them off?"

She blinked again, quietly clearing her throat.

"They were ... The glove was too big. Too bulky. We were running out of time and she needed--"  
"You deliberately ignored protocol, not to mention my orders to put the damn glove back on."

She blinked again, the familiar moxie sliding back into her eyes. 

"This isn't the battlefield, Major Hunt."  
"You put yourself at an unnecessary risk."  
"I did what my patient needed me to do."  
"And, what? No matter the cost to you?"

Amelia let out a laugh. 

"Did you see me in there? What I did? I did the impossible, Owen. I was a superhero! I took out that tumor. Every damn bit of it. I think I cleared the optic nerve. I'm certain I missed the fornix. And I got the seeds in where they needed to be."  
"But you put yourself at risk for--"  
"No, I did what my patient needed--"  
"Fuck your patient!"

Owen whirled around, putting his fist into the wall. Amelia jumped at the sound of his knuckles making contact with the plaster, staring at the crack that now adorned the wall. It sort of resembled the coronal suture, if she squinted at it. Owen shook out his hand, turning back to gently take hold of her elbows. Amelia blinked at him, glancing down at the redness of his hand, the cut on his knuckle. 

"It terrified me, all right? I swear to God, my heart stopped beating when you took that glove off. The things that could happen to you ..."

He shook his head. 

"Goddamn it."  
"Owen?"

He lifted his eyes to look at her, and almost without thinking, he lifted his hands to cradle her face. 

"I need you."

Bright blue eyes went wide, and he shook his head. 

"God help me, Amelia, I need you."

She just stared at him, soaking in the feel of his big, warm, calloused hands on her face. He shook his head again, speaking softly. 

"So don't be a superhero."

She went still, until she blew out a breath suddenly, a second before her face fell and just like that, she was crying. Big, chest-heaving sobs, with ugly tears. Owen blinked his startled eyes, then tugged her closer, wrapping his arms around her, holding one big hand at the back of her head. Her arms looped around him, fingers digging into his back as she sobbed. 

"I did it. Oh, Owen, I did it."

He gave a silent laugh, squeezing her tighter. 

"You did it, baby. You did so good."  
"I'm so tired."

Owen smiled, closing his eyes as he held her, while she sobbed in his arms. She was dead on her feet, quickly crashing down from the high of surgery, emotionally beaten. He walked her over to the bed against the wall, lifting one of her hands from around his waist, moving it to grip the top bunk. She stood there and cried while he pulled her lab coat from around her shoulders, folding it and placing it gently over the back of the chair. 

He helped her sit on the bed, kneeling down and taking her shoes off, one at a time, then her socks, taking each foot in his hands and pressing his thumbs into her soles. She moaned, hands flying down to grip his shoulders, and he smiled as he continued to massage her aching feet. She sniffled, but the tears didn't stop. He whispered to her, trying to get her to lie down, and she shook her head. 

"My--my scrubs. I don't--like to--to sleep in them."

Owen nodded, standing up, taking in a shaking breath as he pulled her scrub top over her head, leaving her in a lacy black bra. She stood up on shaking legs as he slid the pants down, folding her clothes and laying them on the chair across from the beds. 

She was gasping quietly every time she breathed, and Owen put a hand on the back of her head, pulling her to him, gently kissing her forehead. 

"Lay down."

She nodded, shakily pulling back the sheets. She lay on her back, eyes already heavy, and Owen smiled as started to tug the covers up. Her hand flew to his wrist, and he looked up to find fresh tears in her big, beautiful eyes. 

"Please stay with me."

His mouth went dry, and the way she looked at him ... There was no way he could say no. He slipped his lab coat over his shoulders, folding it and placing it beside hers. He tugged his tie from around his neck, undid the buttons on his shirt before slipping it off and rolling his shoulders. His tie and shirt were smoothed out as he laid them near her clothes. He toed off his shoes, walking to the bed, holding up the covers as she scooted towards the wall. He climbed in the bed beside her, letting out a quiet groan, closing his eyes when she rolled over, her hand coming to rest on his chest. He couldn't get over her hands. Her small, delicate, life-saving hands. 

"Stay with me."

He moved to kiss the top of her head, and she moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. Sleep."

She nodded, and he let out a sigh. His eyes opened when she moved even closer, tucking her face into the place where his neck and shoulder met. He felt her breath against his skin, and he ran his fingers up and down her arm. 

Then, she propped herself up on her elbow, taking hold of his face, tilting it towards her and laying her lips against his. His eyes drifted shut, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. He kissed her back, lips moving gently with hers, tongue sliding into her mouth to roll against hers. She gave a sigh, ending the kiss with a smaller, gentler one, then just pressing her lips against his. 

She moved back to where she had been, tucked safely against his side, hand over his heart. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and her next breath was slow, deep, and even. Owen smiled, letting his hand drift up to tangle in her hair. It was soft, the color of melted chocolate, and he'd even go so far as to call it luxurious. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

And he slid into sleep with her surrounding him, and the taste of her still on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've watched Grey's Anatomy since its inception. I finally caught up on the last 2 Grey's episodes today. Watching this episode just about did me in, and seeing Amelia crying by herself when the surgery was over made me wish ... Well ... This. Amelia and Owen are my new favorite couple, by the way. Just FYI. This was written on my phone at 2 in the morning so... Please forgive any mistakes.


End file.
